1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer that can print a frame with vertical lines and horizontal lines.
2. Prior Art
There are currently many typewriters that can print a frame as shown in FIG. 4A or 4B. One example is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. S60-242088, with which an operator can make a frame by the following steps: (1) bring the printing head to a starting point of a paper; (2) press a vertical line key, and hold down a repeat key until a first vertical line reaches the needed length; (3) move the printing head to the next point on the sheet by operating a paper down key, space key, or the like, and operate the repeat key to print out a next vertical line; (4) repeat steps (1) & (2) until all the vertical lines are drawn; (5) return the printing head to the starting point by operating the paper down key, back-space key, or the like; (6) press a horizontal line key, and hold down the repeat key until the horizontal line reaches the far right vertical line; (7) move the printing head left to the first vertical line and down by a preset cell height by operating a return key, and hold down the repeat key to draw a next horizontal line; and (8) repeat step (7) until all the horizontal lines are drawn. If these lines are typed longer than required, a correction key is available for erasing the excessive part.